Currently, mobile phones and tablet computers are more and more popular, and their functions are no longer limited to purely telephone calls, but already evolve from earlier simple communications into audio/video transmissions. Although this type of functions are widely accepted by numerous users, electric power consumptions thereof also increase significantly at the same time; therefore, people are now paying greater attention to the stand-by time of portable communication devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers, resulting in the emergence of new products like mobile power source etc. Besides, a user may watch a mobile phone or a tablet computer acting as a player for audio/video files for a quite long duration of time, typical hand-held operations may become pretty inconvenient, thus leading to elevated demands on products such as supportive frames or the like.
Especially, as such a sort of products like mobile power supply have been widely utilized, many vendors now further attempt to add more functions to the original mobile power supply. In addition, it is noticed that the functions of the tablet computer are gradually close to the counterparts found on notebook computers, but the input/output devices and connection ports being simplified, and the advantages may include the less complicated structure and more compact size than notebook computers, whereas the drawbacks may lie in inconvenience on input/output operations and probably insufficient connection ports upon connecting multiple external peripheral devices thereto.
However, once the mobile power supply and the supportive frame are integrated, in addition to an illuminating function, for example, thus together forming a multi-task device, it is inevitable to encounter the following problems. The supportive frame needs to firmly hold a device like a mobile phone or tablet computer in position at a tilted angle, and also allow to save space under a retraction state without protrusions from the frame, so the inventor of the present invention designed a prior product as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the mobile power supper may act as the body 1, and a set of light rotating arms 2 are pivotally configured on the lateral side of the body 1 with the pivotal connection. The light rotating arm 2 comprises a pair of rotating arm cases 20 and a blocking part 21 installed on the pair of the rotating arm cases 20, and a set of light source 210 exemplified as light emitting diodes is configured in the blocking part 21.
In order to be applied as a supportive frame, it is possible to first pivotally rotate the body 1 with respect to the light rotating arm 2 so that the light rotating arm 2 can function as a base, then the body 1 can be upwardly tilted to form an angle relatively to the light rotating arm 2 to act as a rear support, and the lower edge of the mobile phone 9 or tablet computer can be blocked by the blocking part 21 in the front so as to be stably placed on the multi-task device thus enabling long-time movie watching or video phone communications. Contrarily, to retract the device, it needs only to rotate reversely the light rotating arm 2 to let the rotating arm cases return to the lateral side of the body 1, as shown in FIG. 2, and then rotate the blocking part 21 to the front side of the body 1 thus allowing the multi-task device integrally to be in a retraction state of an approximately rectangular shape.
Furthermore, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, it is possible to install a standing board 12 on one side of the body 1 such that the body 1 can stand alone on the surface of a table, while the light rotating arm 2 can be rotated 180 degrees from the lateral side of the body 1 thus allowing the blocking part 21 to be away from the body 1 and starting the light source 210 in the blocking part 21 to act as a table lamp.
In order to enable the stable positioning of the rotating arm case 20 at such different angles with respect to the body 1, a pivotally rotating positioning structure is required between them. Besides, in order to provide manufacture convenience and economical product costs, next refer conjunctively to FIGS. 5 and 6, wherein the rotating arm cases 2 and the base housing 10 of the body 1 are all fabricated by materials suitable for injection molding processes, e.g., plastics. Consequently, the simplest design for such a pivotally rotating positioning structure 3 is, on the two facing lateral sides of the aforementioned rotating arm case 20 and the base housing 10, multiple semi-spherical, for example, protrusive grains 30 may be formed on the surface of one of the two sides, while multiple semi-spherical positioning recesses 31 may be formed on the relative surface of the other one such that, once located at a predetermined relative angle, the protrusive grains 30 may correspond to the positioning recesses 31 so as to naturally provide the positioning snapping function.
Unfortunately, after many repetitive pivotal rotation tests during the research and development stage, the protrusive grains 30 made by plastic materials may be rapidly worn off, thus being completely unable to position at the aforementioned specific angles.
Meanwhile, since the light source 210 is configured within the light rotating arm 2 and located on an end remote from the body 1, electric energy needs to go to the light source 210 from the body 1 by way of the pivotal axis, but considering a user may pivotally rotate the light rotating arm 2 360 degrees with respect to the body 1, it is hence required to allow electric energy to successfully reach at the light source 210 of the blocking part 21 through the pivotal rotation structure, and at the same time, the manufacture cost issue may restrict the utilization of the currently available electrically conductive pivotal axis assembly; also, to ensure the electrical conduction stability, complicated structures, e.g., electric brushes or carbon films etc., may not be applicable. As for direct hard-wire connections, it may not satisfy the requirement on electrical conduction of 360 degree rotations.
Accordingly, the major issues to be resolved by the present invention may concern how to allow the light rotating arm of the support illuminating multi-task device to pivotally rotate 360 degrees with respect to the body, to ensure the stable electric conduction under cost control conditions so that light source power may not be interrupted, and, in particular, to successfully maintain the stable positioning effect at specific locations after long-term utilizations of the electrically conductive pivotal axis assembly. Furthermore, it is possible to additionally integrate more connection ports and wireless communication modules on the support illuminating multi-task device so as to further improve the application flexibility of the support illuminating multi-task device thereby offering more effects.